Untittled
by RockLeekicksas
Summary: What will happen when Sasuke begins to slowly warm up to Hinata? What kind of probelms will arise?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is hina-chan cares8, I'm posting this to my friends account for him. I'm the beta for this story so I hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto**

**Chapter one: ****The rescue**

Sweat glistened down the face of Konoha's lone avenger, Sasuke Uchiha, as he continued to train with his katana, thoughts of revenge occupying his mind. Ever since Naruto brought him back practically kicking and screaming he had focused wholly on his training, hoping that the fifth Hokage would soon lighten up on him so he could look for Itachi. The heat of midday was at full force. Naruto, his hyperactive blonde teammate, had gone off to train by himself until he passed out as usual. While Sakura, was off somewhere training with Tsunade, leaving Sasuke all alone to train in peace, or so he thought.

"Come on Hinata!" Kiba urged the pale eyed Kunoichi. "Eat lunch with us!"

"He's right Hinata, you should eat," consulted a calm Shino.

"Arigotou, d-demo, I think I'll stay here and train instead," Hinata said, her quiet voice barely audible to the Uchiha.

"Are you sure? We're going to Ichiraku's," Kiba added slyly, making Hinata turn beet red.

"Yes Hinata, Naruto might be there," Shino added.

"T-that's okay, Shino-kun Kiba-kun, I really need t-to train," Hinata said her face still a bit red.

"Okay…your choice," Kiba said shrugging. With that Shino and Kiba left the training grounds, silently Hinata began training again, going through the familiar and practiced steps of her Juken. Sasuke continued his training glad to be at peace again. Suddenly he heard a faint noise, his ninja skills told him to check it out while his avenger half urged him to keep training and just ignore it. He continued with his training, figuring it was probably a squirrel or another small animal. And if it was a person they were sure to appear if they wanted to, probably nothing he couldn't handle.

Meanwhile, Hinata had paused; she heard rustling from a bush nearby. She slowly eased a kunai from her waist pouch.

"Byakugan," she whispered.

She carefully aimed the kunai at a faint Chakra system in the bush, and threw it. She was shocked to see the chakra system disappear, she moved her head a little and checked her blind spot, but still saw nothing. She surveyed the area once more, still seeing nothing. Was she just imagining things? She stood deadly still, waiting for any sign of actual human life, her milky-white eyes swiveled around panic rising.

On the other side of the training grounds, the Uchiha noticed the Hyuuga wasn't moving. He also saw a small shimmer about 15 feet from Hinata, and his eyes narrowed at the familiar jutsu.

"Ha...nice try," he whispered to himself, stabbing the katana into the ground as he started his hand seals. "Gokaikyu no jutsu!" he yelled shooting a huge ball of fire at the shimmer.

But in an instant the shimmer moved out of the way.

"Perfect," the Uchiha thought, as the fire ball extinguished and revealed two shuriken.

With chakra strings, almost unnoticeable, Sasuke yanked the Shurikan back, hitting the shimmer at break neck speed. It caused enough of a distraction, allowing Sasuke time to pull his katana out of the ground, the sharringan user then sprinted toward the shimmer. Pushing with all his weight he seemed to knock something like a person over, breaking the intruders focus, and canceling the jutsu. There on the ground under the Uchiha, laid a smug looking Kabuto.

"I see Master Orochimaru has trained you well Sasuke-kun," he observed.

"What are you doing here," Sasuke hissed, coldly. "I'm not going back to that disgusting snake, so you can forget it."

"Oh aren't we full of ourself, I'm not here for you. I am here to kidnap the Hyuuga clans heiress, right Hinata-sama," Kabuto said, looking at Hinata with a crooked smile.

Without warning Sasuke found himself sitting on a log instead of Kabuto, he whisked his head around just in time to see him grab Hinata and inject some sort of drug into her body. She tried to struggle against Kabuto, but her body began to feel heavy and her vision, even with the Byakugan began to get blurry. Sasuke stood his katana at his side, in a blur Kabuto found himself back on the ground the katana pressing up against his jugular. Hinata sat on the ground in a daze not quite sure what had happened.

"You won't go further, this is where it ends," Sasuke said, pressing harder, causing a thin line of blood to drip down Kabuto's neck.

"You wouldn't kill a teammate now would you?" Kabuto teased.

"You are no teammate of mine," Sasuke hissed.

"Oh come now Sasuke, I know this girl is of no concern to you, why not let me take her?" Kabuto asked.

"I won't let you near Hinata," Sasuke spat.

"Wow Sasuke-kun, and here I thought you were gay," Kabuto chuckled, amused.

Sasuke glared one last time before he dragged his katana across Kabuto's throat, making Hinata gasp and cover her eyes. But instead of blood spilling from his neck the body disintegrated into a pile of mud, and Sasuke heard a small squeak to his left. He sprang to his feet as Hinata started to stumble away from a very alive Kabuto, who had tried to grab her again. Sasuke stepped in front of her and quickly threw 3 shurikens at Kabuto which the medic nin easily dodged. He looked up to see Sasuke was no longer in front of him.

"Got ya," whispered Sasuke right behind Kabuto.

Sasuke kicked Kabuto upward, performing dancing leaf shadow. He then launched a bone crushing kick to his left side, then on his right. He then grabbed Kabuto's arm, flipping above Kabuto.

"Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke yelled, but instead of delivering a leg drop to his stomach, he used it as a platform, jumping up and at the same time kicking Kabuto downwards.

Sasuke flipped around into a nose dive, unsheathing his Katana. Kabuto had hit the ground with great impact. Sasuke was speeding down now at a fast rate, katana now held downwards against his chest. 10 feet before Sasuke hit earth, he flipped into a standing position, Katana now held lower. He came down right on the left of Kabuto's chest, his Katana spearing deep into where Kabuto's heart should have been. Sasuke yanked his bloody katana out of Kabuto's body, kneeling and wiping the blood off on the grass before replacing it back in its sheath. He walked over to a horrified Hinata.

"It's alright Hinata," Sasuke comforted.

Hinata looked at him still confused, before her face started to turn a bright red color. She pressed her fingers together nervously mentally scolding herself.

"A-a-arigotou U-u-u-uchiha-san," she squeaked, well aware of her stuttering.

Before either of them could respond, Hinata found herself hugging Sasuke, tears spilling from her eyes and constant thank you's spilling out of her mouth. Awkwardly Sasuke hugged her back, he had never let a girl get this close to him so this was fairly new to him. Instead of feeling repulsed like he did every time one of his fan girls even looked at him, he felt oddly comforted and enjoyed the feeling. Wait, Sasuke likes the way it feels when a girl hugs him? No that couldn't be possible! But that warm feeling said otherwise and Sasuke found he wished that it would never end. What was happening to him?

**A/N: That's all he gave me for this chapter, so don't complain to me! Leave reviews please! And if you can check out my story to, but anyway review and NO flames because if you flame him I'll flame you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hina-chancares8 here, this is another chapter for my ****friend so again leave**** reviews!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Feelings**

After several more thank yous, Hinata let go of Sasuke, much to the avenger's displeasure.

"We should find your teammates..." Sasuke advised, still feeling slightly awkward.

"Ummm...o-okay Uchiha-san, Ar-arigotou," Hinata muttered blushing intensely, staring down at her feet.

So the two started off to Ichiraku's Ramen shop, they walked in an awkward silence, Hinata still staring at her feet and Sasuke thinking about what had just happened. So many different emotions clashing all at once, Sasuke wondered if he was sick, that would certainly account for the fluttering in his stomach. The two finally reached the Ramen stand, entering to the surprise of Hinata's two teammates.

"Hey Hinata-chan what are you doing here, with…Sasuke?" Kiba asked, frowning in distaste. "I thought you were gonna train.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Shino asked a slight tone of concern in his voice due to Hinata's dazed look.

Sasuke explained what happened in vague detail as to not urge any memories of the experience for Hinata, who seemed to be in her own little world at the moment. When he was finished the two other Chunins were silent, Shino's hand gripping the counter and Kiba breaking his chopsticks.

"WHOA! I'm never leaving you alone again Hinata-chan!" Kiba yelled, at his blushing teammate.

"Same for me," Shino told Hinata.

"Arigotou Kiba-kun, Shino-kun...I'm fine now..." Hinata assured the three shinobi. "Besides, I need to learn to take care of myself.

"Okay, but you should get some rest, no more training today," Shino explained to her, Hinata agreed still feeling slightly dizzy from Kabuto's drug, and glad that Tsunade taught her how to withstand these things.

"I will escort you back to your manor Hyuuga-san," Sasuke volunteered.

"Arigotou Uchiha-san," Hinata thanked.

The two left the stand, Sasuke slightly in front, Hinata starting to feel her face burn again. They were halfway there when Sasuke decided he should make some kind of conversation to help Hinata from thinking about the earlier incident.

"So, how are things with your father?" Sasuke asked, acting as curious as he could manage, the truth being he always hated the head Hyuuga from the rumors spread about him.

"Better," Hinata lied, looking as convincing as possible.

"You're lying Hyuuga-san," Sasuke said, seeing through her right away. "Sorry to say this but you're like an open book, besides I have heard the rumors."

Hinata stopped walking and felt like it was the Chunin exams all over again. She shook her head a little and resumed walking.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Hyuuga-san," Sasuke said, feeling slightly stupid for being insensitive of her situation at home.

"No, it's alright Uchiha-san..." Hinata quickly assured him, a bright smile spreading across her face.

"We're here," Sasuke said quickly, trying to suppress a sudden blush.

She nodded and both ninja stopped in front the gates of Hyuuga compound.

"Please go in and get some rest Hyuuga-san," Sasuke said, slightly bowing to her.

"Yes, I will, arigotou, Uchiha-san," Hinata replied.

Before Sasuke could walk away Hinata leaned forward and captured him in one last embrace. Sasuke forgetting his untouchable Uchiha pride hugged back feeling slightly less awkward. His stomach churned in knots as he got more and more comfortable with the hug, he was sure that if they didn't pull away soon he would puke from the odd sensation, but he never wanted it to stop.

"Uh Uchiha-san?" Hinata mumbled.

"Sasuke released her like he had been burned realizing that through his thoughts he hadn't noticed Hinata had stopped hugging him. He watched her enter her house, as soon as she was gone his face turned light pink in embarrassment. It was as if he was turning into one of his fan-girls! One thing he couldn't get rid of though was the lingering feeling of what felt like butterflies in his stomach, he had been sick many times. But never once like this, he decided that he would have to swallow his pride and ask for help from a girl. It couldn't be a fan-girl, and only one name flashed in his head, Tenten. So he headed to team Gai's training grounds.

Hinata decided to take everyone's advice and lay down. She walked up the stairs passing her father on the way.

"Hinata, what are you doing home?" he asked coldly.

"I feel ill otou-sama" she mumbled, bowing knowing the truth would give her father even more reason to belittle her.

If he found out he would probably ban her from her team and make her spend a month here training by herself, then study her and remark on how weak she was and what a shame to the clan. Hearing a disapproving scoff, she excused herself and finally reached her room, still in thought over what had happened. She knew Kabuto was after her, the real question was why did Sasuke help her? He hadn't even said a word to her in the academy, and even before that when his clan was still alive he hadn't so much as looked at her. She had also shared the feeling mutually and never paid attention to him either, so now why was he protecting her? Her head pounded from a headache caused by confusion, so she lay down and fell into a restless and slightly drug induced sleep.

Meanwhile, finally with the training grounds in sight, Sasuke sprinted the rest of the way while looking for the person he needed. He finally spotted her, training with her odd team about 30 yards away, from where the incident happened. He noticed one teammate was missing. Where could he be? He casually jogged over there as if he was taking a brisk run, still thinking of an excuse to stop and get her away from her teammates. But once he got over there, that was done for him.

"Hey Sasuke! Do you know what happened over there? We were all running over here when I tripped over a body. It's Kabuto's, and he's dead!" Questioned a very curious Rock Lee.

Sasuke stopped, thanking the lord for not having to use his lame excuse. "Yes, Kabuto was attempting to kidnap Hyuuga-san, I saved her and killed him," Sasuke explained.

"Wow, it's a good thing you were here! I'm sure she really appreciates it!" Congratulated a surprised Tenten.

"I'm sure she does," Sasuke mumbled, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"Sasuke-san you okay?" Tenten asked. "Do you have a fever or something?" she continued, putting her hand on his forehead and snapping him back to reality.

"Uh, yeah I'm not feeling too good so I was wondering if you could help me carry the corpse and report to the Hokage," Sasuke said.

"Um sure Sasuke," Tenten said, knowing he had something else on his mind.

So together they both picked up Kabuto's corpse, Tenten could feel that Sasuke was holding most of the weight and was reassured it was something else he needed help with, so like a good little Kunoichi she played along.

"See ya later Lee!" Tenten called behind her.

In the distance she just knew she could hear the over-enthusiastic voice of Rock Lee saying goodbye. The two walked off the training grounds Sasuke finally taking the full weight of the corpse without realizing it. Sasuke was still trying to figure out how to tell her about his feelings, when she beat him to it.

"Okay Sasuke, now why did you really want me to go?" Tenten interrogated, knowing right away, she would've never been his first choice.

"Well, because I need advice...on girls," Sasuke said, focusing on looking as emotionless as possible.

"OOOOOHHHHH!!! So, what is it?" Tenten asked, suddenly very excited, she had never got to do this before!

"I keep having these feelings, weird feelings, when Hinata-san hugs me," Sasuke said, still putting on a mask giving nothing away.

"Uh huh, well, I think...you have a crush on Hinata," Tenten said.

"What!?!?!" Sasuke asked, his mask had been broken and he knew his face was turning a light shade of red "Your crazy! I do not!"

"Sasuke, do you really want me to be honest?" Tenten asked, receiving a slight nod from Sasuke. "Then I think you have a crush on Hinata."

"No you're wrong I'm probably just sick or something," Sasuke grumbled.

"You can tell yourself that all you want Sasuke," Tenten said, smirking knowingly and striking him speechless.

Sasuke remained silent. The rest of the trip was nothing but it. Sasuke didn't believe what he heard, but knew it was true. Tenten was still freakishly happy and was still turning over the whole thing in her head.

At the Hyuuga manor, Hinata was suddenly woke up by a sharp knocking on the door. She slowly started to decipher the voice of her older cousin. She called out for him to come in. Neji entered, looking worried.

"I am sorry if I woke you Hinata-sama, but I heard what happened and wanted to check on you," Neji spoke softly, realizing his younger cousin's groggy face."I'm sorry...I'll leave," He apologized, walking towards the door.

"No Neji-ni-san, it's okay, I needed to get up anyway..." She said, making an excuse to make her cousin feel not so guilty.

"Do you need anything?" Neji asked bowing like a butler, making Hinata giggle.

"Maybe I could use some soup if you didn't mind..." Hinata asked sweetly.

"Don't worry, it is no problem, it will be up in few minutes, meanwhile, just relax," Neji said, leaving Hinata by herself once again.

Hinata leaned back against her pillow. Her thoughts started to drift toward her crush, Naruto. It would never work, if she didn't reveal her feelings to him. She made a pact with herself to do just that, next time she saw him alone.

After reporting the event to a more-than-annoyed-and-drunk Hokage, Sasuke and Tenten, jogged back to the training grounds, where Tenten joined Lee and Gai as they decided to do a hundred laps around the village. The three ran off, Tenten, rolling her eyes at the antics of her teammate and sensei. As they were leaving, Rock Lee suddenly remembered something.

"Oh Sasuke, I told Naruto what happened when he came here looking for you," Lee said jogging backwards. "He said he was going to go see Hinata-san, and to meet him there."

Sasuke nodded, and with a back flip Lee sped off after Tenten and Gai, sighing Sasuke resigned himself and headed to the Hyuuga manor.

As Neji walked up the stairs with a steaming hot bowl of soup, he was surprised to hear the doorbell ring. He jumped, spilling a couple of drops of soup on his chest. Swearing, he walked down stairs and answered the door. No, not now! He did not have time for this kid!

"What do you want Naruto?" Neji asked irritated.

"I am here to see Hinata-chan and to make sure she is okay," Naruto said, glaring at Neji for being so rude.

"She's fine, now go a..." Neji began but was interrupted.

"Can I see her?" Naruto asked.

"Fine," sighed an annoyed Neji. "Hinata-sama, there is someone here to see you!" Neji shouted up to his cousin, going back into the kitchen to fill her bowl again.

Hinata slowly descended down the steps, wondering who it would be. She walked over to the door and blushed when she saw the one she had been just thinking about.

"H-hi- N-na-naruto-kun," She said as best she could without getting any redder.

"Hinata-chan! I heard what happened! Man! I wish I could have been there, I really wanted to kill that creep!" Naruto said arrogantly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes N-naruto-kun, U-uchi-uchiha-san saved me," Hinata said.

Hinata started to speak again but remembered her pact to herself. She took a deep breath before summoning up all her courage before stuttering out her confession.

"Naruto, I need to tell you something...I really like you, and I was hoping that you would go on a date with me?" Hinata babbled out in one breath.

"Uhhh...sure Hinata-chan, I'll go on a date with you!" Naruto answered, blushing slightly.

Hinata squealed in joy. She had told him the truth, and it worked! Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward, and kissed Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, but didn't resist. Hinata stopped, and began to blush an intense shade of deep red. She looked past Naruto as she noticed a person in the background. It was none other than Sasuke.

Outside the Hyuuga compound the sunlight hit a tree and a glimmer appeared, it moved swiftly through Konoha, before it quickly stopped at the border. Then out of the small glimmer a young man materialized. He had long silver hair, and he used his fingers to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose as a smirk played across his face.

"I believe this can work to our advantage," Kabuto said aloud, before disappearing again on his way to sound.

**A/N: Slightly longer chapter then before, so please review and keep in mind any grammar or spelling mistakes are my fault so let me know if you have any corrections. And remember NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is actually rockleekicksas here! Sorry, my gay computer wouldn't work at home! But now I have a laptop! YAY!! Thanks to all those who have reviewed my story! All three of you….ANYWAY I would really like more reviews! SO please review more!!! I BEG OF YOU!!! Back to the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of that crap! Just imagine if I did.**_

_**Third Chapter**_

Sasuke was sure he was hallucinating, as his mind came to a screeching halt. After blinking a few times he finally figured out what happened, and felt his lunch coming back up. He grew increasingly red as every awkward second passed. A maroon Hinata and red Sasuke stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but in reality was but a few seconds. He felt like his organs were starting to choke him. He had to get away before he embarrassed himself further. He sprinted of running awkwardly, one hand over his mouth, the other holding his stomach, his face no longer red but ashy pale.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan? What happened?" Naruto asked, noticing that she had been staring into the street for some time.

"U-u-uh n-n-nothing na-naruto-kun..." Hinata mumbled out. Hinata began to feel very sick."E-excuse me Na-n-n..." she started, but was never able to finish as she ran in the house, about to puke at any second.

"What the...?" Naruto questioned himself, confused at what just happened. He began to walk in, when he bumped into someone.

"HEY! Watch it you..." started Neji, but didn't finish as Naruto cut in.

"Hinata-chan ran in holding her mouth, I'm checking on her..." Naruto quickly explained as he rushed up the stairs of the Hyuuga manor.

Neji grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket, "Whoa whoa...I will check on Hinata-sama, you leave..." he demanded, the coolness of his voice reaching a new level Naruto had never heard before.

"O-okay..." Naruto stuttered timidly. He left, going to find Sasuke for not meeting him here, like he was supposed to.

Hinata was slowly getting up as she heard a light knock on the door. She groaned quietly, for some reason, hoping it wasn't Naruto,

"Hinata-sama, are you okay? Naruto told me you ran upstairs holding your stomach..." Neji asked lightly, not able to keep the concern out of his voice.

Hinata answered the door, stepping out into the hall. "Yeah Neji-ni-san..I am fine now, I just was feeling sick to my stomach..." Hinata reassured her concerned older cousin.

"Are you sure, here...eat this soup, it will calm your stomach.." Neji told her, holding out the steaming soup.

"Thank you, but I have to get back down to Naruto-kun..." Hinata declined the delicious-looking soup.

"Oh...ummm...well, he...left, because I asked him to leave you alone for now..." Neji asked, turning a slight pink color.

"Oh...well okay...thank you for the soup, and I think I will have a little rest..." Hinata thanked him. With that, she took the bowl, thanked him again, and walked to her room. She sat on her bed, forcing herself to eat because of that sickening feeling, still shocked at what had happened but a few minutes ago.

A smug looking Kabuto slipped out the gates of konoha in a blur as he made for the forest for cover. The time was not ready for the plan to be put into action. It would be soon though, he had to be patient. He sighed deeply, "Just wait Uchiha, your time will come soon. He set up camp as he laid there contemplating on his genius. He allowed himself to slip into a light sleep.

Sasuke leaned against the training grounds log, still holding his stomach. He had never felt like this before. He slowly calmed himself down, and unsheathed his katana, doing the only think he thought would get his mind off the event that had happened. He was already halfway through a log, when he heard the last person he wanted to see, hear, or think about.

"HEY!! SASUKE-TEMA! STUPID BAKA! I TOLD YOU TO MEET ME AT HINATA-CHAN'S MANOR! STUPID..." Naruto yelled, but was interrupted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP NARUTO! GET AWAY BEFORE

I KILL YOU!" Sasuke spat angrily, and swore as he suddenly hacking through the whole half the log. "What's your problem Sasuke-tema?" Naruto asked worry edging his voice.

"Nothing...now leave me..." Sasuke brooded. He walked away to slice through another log.

_Naruto stood there for a second, realizing something was wrong with Sasuke-tema. He knew he was in a bad mood, and knew he shouldn't mess with him, but he was curious as to what the problem was. He tailed Sasuke halfway across the field, before Sasuke said something._

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NARUTO?" he screamed, turning to face Naruto._

_"YOU LOOKED UPSET SASUKE-TEMA!!! SORRY!!!" yelled Naruto angrily._

_"WELL LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Sasuke shouted._

_"FINE!! I WILL!" Naruto retorted, stomping off as loudly as possible._

_Sasuke continued until he reached the farthest log from Naruto. He began slowly splintering through the wood. He began to think of the recent events, anger enveloping him. He began crazily hacking at the wood. He sliced through the rest left of his current log, brooding off to another one._

_Meanwhile, Naruto was training on a log. He also started recollecting on the earlier events. Only cheerfulness and joy filled his thoughts. He finally belonged. He knew somebody actually loved him. He couldn't believe his luck. He started to think of the mysterious person who had interrupted Hinata's and his kiss. He then thought of Sasuke. He was determined to not let him dampen his mood. He continued training, thoughts of that great moment flooding his head._

_Back at the Hyuuga manor, Hinata continued to force down the soup, wishing she could actually taste it. It looked delicious. Once she finished, she sat it on her small table, and laid back, legs hanging off. She thought about what had happened, and was overjoyed. She had done what she always wanted to, and it had worked. She thought about going to talk to him, but got embarrassed at just the thought of walking up to him after what happened. She couldn't believe she had embarrassed herself like that. She couldn't show herself to Naruto after that. She was awoke from her thoughts by a light rapping on the door. _

"_Come in…." she called to them._

"_Hinata-sama, uncle wishes to speak to you…" Neji said regretfully as he walked in._

"_O-o-okay……" Hinata stuttered. She knew this was going to ruin her mood. She pondered what he would say this time. She slowly got up, and inched out into the hall. Neji walked her to her father's office,_

"_Good luck Hinata-sama…….." Neji said, really meaning it. He knew how hard Otou-sama was on Hinata-sama. He hated it, but he knew he could never say anything. He left her standing there, staring at the door._

_Back at the training grounds, Sasuke had been through five logs, before he realized he was too late. It would never work now. Hinata and him would now never be. She had gotten to Naruto first. He wanted to go over and beat the living crap out of him, but restrained himself. It wasn't worth it. The Hokage would just get even more agitated, and tell them to get the hell out of her office. He concluded against doing it, slicing through another log in the process._

_Naruto looked over in Sasuke's direction, jaw dropping as he noticed the wreckage caused by the Uchiha. He had never seen Sasuke this mad since he had left to train with the snake. He was worried about Sasuke's state right now, he could be very dangerous. He started to walk over there, striding confidently to make a statement._

_Sasuke chopped through another log, and scouted out his next victim. He then saw Naruto, walking arrogantly towards him. He gripped his sheath firmly, ready to attack if needed. Naruto slowly walked up to the now glaring Sasuke._

"_Hey Sasuke-tema, what is wrong with you?" Naruto asked curiously. _

"_Nothing Naruto, I told you, now go jump off a cliff or something…." Sasuke answered._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!? I WILL……." He started, but was cut short._

_"HEY NARUTO! HEY SASUKE!" shouted an annoyingly enthusiastic voice cried from across the field. Rock Lee and the rest of his team came jogging across the field, Tenten still panting. Lee immediately noticed the tension in the air._

"_Is everything okay?" Lee asked cautiously, as not to intensify anything._

"_What's wrong Sasuke?" questioned Tenten noticing a furious gkint in Sasuke's eyes.._

"_Nothing…..do not worry about it……" Sasuke replied savagely._

_Naruto inched over to the group, seeking refuge. "I don't what is wrong with Sasuke-tema….he has been like this since he has been here…" Naruto informed the curious group gathered around him._

"_Did he talk anything happening before you got here?" interrogated the group's sensai,. Gai. _

"_No, I asked him what was wrong, but he said "nothing" and started cutting logs up….." Naruto said, expressing his anger._

_Suddenly a slight idea overtook Tenten, and she had to talk to Sasuke alone. "I'll try talking to him, I am the only one he is not ready to kill…." Tenten explained, acting as if she was going to dread this experience._

"_Good idea my pupil, we will not be far if you need us at any time…." Gai-Sensai boasted his and Lee's protection._

_Tetnten walked off rolling her eyes, but couldn't help smile as she heard shouts of encouragement from her goofy teammates. She walked up behind Sasuke, not surprised he already knew she was there._

"_What do you want?" Sasuke asked contemptuously._

"_How are things going with Hinata?' She questioned, struggling to keep the I-really-don't-have-to-help-you tone out of her voice._

"_There are no "things" going with Hinata……" Sasuke replied, not able to keep that venomous tone out of his voice._

"_WHAT!?!? I thought-" she started to ask crazily, but was cut off. _

"_Well you thought wrong……" Sasuke retorted, violently swinging the katana into the log, creating a deep gash. _

"_So, what happened?" She asked, backing up a few inches._

"_Well, why don't you ask the bak-eru over there…." Sasuke said, pointing over to the group, who gave Tenten a good-guy pose when she quickly glanced over there._

_Tenten, slowly walked over there, noticing the group in a circle, Naruto, the center of attention._

"_WOW! Congreatulations Naruto!" Lee said, patting Naruto on the shoulder._

"_Wh-what's going on?" Tenten questioned the group, confused._

"_Hinata asked Naruto out and kissed him…." Lee informed her quickly._

_Tenten put all the pieces together. Sasuke must of walked into them, but disappeared before Naruot realized he was there. She ran hastily over to Sasuke. She noticed the prvious log he had been on had been long since cut thoroughly. He was now two over, already almost through that one. "Sasuke, I know what happened…." She told him, feeling very sorry. There came no reply, so she prodded on. "I know that Hinata and Naruto kissed, and you must have been there…." Tenten tried to get something out of the stubborn Uchiha. He finally broke._

"_You're right, there is nothing I can do about it…" Sasuke stated as if a fact of life._

_Tenten didn't know what to say. She felt bad for the Uchiha, but Hinata had always been living for this moment. She struggled to consult, comfort, and help Sasuke._

_At the Hyuuga manor, Neji was leaning against the wall 10 feet from the office door, anticipating Hinata's exit from her father's office. He waited several minutes, pondering as to what her father was talking to her about. He was awoken by a sharp rapping on the door. Neji walked down the stairs, swinging the wide door open. He was surprised to see a concerned pink-haired medic-nin._

"_Hey Neji-san, how is Hinata?" Sakura Haruno asked._

"_She is much better now, thank you for coming by, but I am afraid she is with her father right now…" Neji explained solemnly._

"_Oh…." Sakura said, knowing how Hinata's father worked."Well, do you know where Naruto-baka is? Tsunade-sama has a mission for him.." Sakura asked._

"_No I do not, he ran off somewhere, saying something about Sasuke after Hinata and him kissed…." Neji answered._

"_WHAT!?!?!?!" Sakura screamed. Before Neji could ask what she meant by that, she had sprinted off._

_Neji walked back inside, anxious to hear Hinata's footsteps outsidein the hall. He strained his ears, listening intently, but heard nothing. He walked up the few flights of stairs waiting for her to walk out shaking any second now. He waited a few seconds then leaned on the wall. Right as he got comfortable and out ran a sobbing Hinata. Her hair flew wildly as she covered her face seeing her cousin standing there, and ran into her room. Neji heard a small click, knowing she had locked her door. He walked slowly over to her door, and knocked lightly twice. He heard her muffled sobbing from inside a pillow._

"_Hinata-sama, may I come in? What is wrong?" Neji asked, sounding as calm as he could. He heard no answer, and knocked again."Hinata-sama, what is wrong?" He asked again, this time not able to keep the deep concern out of his voice. He waited several more minutes, and still nothing. Minutes rolled on, before half an hour came along. There still was no reply except for the sobbing heard inside. He had to do something about this. He knew this was the stupidest thing he had ever done, but he knew what he had to do. He straightened his shoulders as he walked down the hallway, which now seemed much shorter than usual. He rapped meaningfully on the door, met by a stern voice._

"_You may come in.." was all Neji heard as he swung open the door, extending himself to his full height. This was going to be difficult._

_**A/N: YAY! The end of the chapter! Sorry it took so long, I haven't had time to post yet. School sucks! Anyway, what is wrong with Hinata? What did her father say to her? What will Neji do about it? What is Kabuto up to? What is wrong with Sakura? Read the next chapter to find out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I know this chapter took WAY too long, but I lost my confidence due to barley any reviews…well, anyway, hope you enjoy it! I hope it is alright, please feel free to give any criticism, I need it. Recently I made a poll, if you have time, please take it! Anyway, without further a due, here is the fourth chapter!**_

_**Diclaimer: So do not own Naruto, but that would be amazing just thinking about what would happen..**_

_**Fourth Chapter**_

Neji held his head high as he strode in purposefully. He stopped when he was about 5 feet from the desk, and stared into the cold eyes of the Hyuga clan leader, Hiashi."Sir, I demand to know what you said to Hinata-sama…" Neji barely got out, daring a slight raise in his voice.

"I was explaining to your foolish little cousin that I will not allow this stupid crush she has continued on. I told her if she refuses, she will no longer be a member of the Hyuga clan…" Hiashi stated as if he was telling Neji his grocery list.

Neji was infuriated by how heartless Hiashi Hyuga really could be."HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT HINATA-SAMA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER CRUSH? DO YOU \WANT TO CRUSH HER DREAMS? I WILL-" Neji went off, catching himself before he threatened the main branch Hyuga, knowing what would happen, his hand raised to the headband on his forehead hiding the ugly curse mark absentmindedly.

"What did you say to me Neji?" Hiashi said with a horrible look in his eyes. He moved slightly upward, anxious to hear what Neji would do next.

"I asked what is wrong with her crush if they date? Do you want to crush her hopes and dreams?" Neji said coolly. He did not want to push the clan leader any more than he already had. He watched as Hiashi slowly stood up, until finally reaching his full height, several inches taller than Neji.

"I will NOT have anybody telling me how to run my family….." Hiashi stated as he took a few steps away from his desk.

Neji watched in silence, trying to figure out the actions of his superior. Hiashi slowly walked forward, taking each stride slowly and purposefully. In what seemed like 10 minutes, Hiashi was a few steps away from Neji. Neji stared into the deep emptiness of Hiashi's cold and unforgiving eyes. Neji fumed inside of what he had said to Hinata. Neji soon found himself taking a step closer to stare coldheartedly at Hiashi. For several long minutes, the two continually kept the stare, each waiting for the other to crack. Neither did for a long while. Suddenly without warning, Neji barely glanced a sweeping hand motion before he felt the burning. His head felt as if it was on fire, as he fought back blackness in the back of his mind.

Neji fell to his knees in pain, holding back a loud yell by biting his lip. He tasted blood as it dripped down his chin. He wasn't going to let this get to him. He pushed himself upwards, staggering to stand, clutching at the horrible mark as he ripped his headband off. He couldn't hold it in any longer. The pain grew inside his head. He couldn't think straight. He had to stop it. He let out a painful scream. He tried to activate his Byakagan, but was unsuccessful. He decided to forget it as he rushed forward. He struck out forcefully for Hiashi's heart, but was dodged. He felt a sweeping wind behind him, leaping just in time as Hiashi's fingers pierced through the air. Neji struck furiously out at Hiashi, but only struck once at Hiashi's side, barely even phasing him. Neji noticed his fighting was unorganized and sloppy. He couldn't think anymore, going by pure instinct. He lunged toward a surprised Hiashi, hitting him in the chest. Hiashi stopped momentarily, the pain slowing him. Neji took the advantage. He struck out continuously at where Hiashi's heart should be. He watched as Hiashi started spinning, and knew what happened next. After all, he had also performed this jutsu several times. He felt the rushing force take him off his feet and forcefully throw him through the air.

He flew headfirst through the door, grinding into the floor and sliding several feet before finally coming to a stop. He lay there for a second, testing his limbs. Each could at least move. His chest was pumping wildly. He took a few seconds to slowly get to his feet. He stood there, hand on his forehead, waiting for an attack. After long minutes of silence, Neji took a few steps forward, scanning the area for any sign of the white-eyed Hyuga. He tried to activate his Byakagan, still unsuccessful. He silently swore, and took another step forward. He was met by a hand. He felt it jab into his stomach, and a searing pain cut through his gut. The darkness was closing in quickly now. He staggered backwards, kneeling and holding his gut. He wished he could perform his normal custom moves.

He felt several thrusts in his direction, barely dodging them, his moves horribly slurred.

The pain in his forehead was throbbing. Pain was now shooting through his gut. It hurt in an extreme way as he threw up. He coughed violently, spitting out huge amounts of blood. He stood up as straight as he was able to, facing the person who had done this to him. He was doing this for Hinata-sama, and he was going to finish it for Hinata-sama. He stumbled forward as agile as possible. He lashed out at his the leader, trying to outsmart him. He struck out to the left slightly beyond where Hiashi was. It worked. Unsuspecting, Hiashi figured the movement to be going for him. He jumped to the left, and was hit on the right side of his chest. The boy wasn't half bad. Neji stood there for a second, surprised that it had worked.

He did not waste a second as he conjured up everything he had, and jabbed twice at Hiashi. Success. He continued with four jabs. Then eight. Next was 16, after that was 32. Last, sixty-four. He ended falling to his knees as Hiashi also knelt down. Neji coughed up blood once again, barely able to stay conscious. His vision blurred miserably as the pain in his head made his head feel like splitting in half. He let out a sharp scream, and whispered apologetically, "Sorry Hinata-sama…" as he blacked out. Hiashi watched as Neji fell face first into the carpet. This boy had lasted for quite a while with that. He was very promising. Hiashi coughed as he stumbled up, but fell back down to his knees. That sixty-four palms of his was a powerful one. He knelt there for several minutes, then sensitively stood up, and walked back into his office to assess the damage.

Meanwhile, at the training grounds, as Tenten was struggling with advice, she watched in surprise as a streak of pink came sprinting towards the two.

"NARUTO-BAKA! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!!" Sakura screamed as she stopped in between the two parties. Naruto said goodbye to his group, countered with good lucks by the student and pupil. Naruto walked nervously over to Sakura, stopping out of reach of her super-powered punches.

"Y-ye-yes Sakura-chan?" stuttered Naruto afraid of offending the sensitive kunoichi. He watched as Sakura inhaled deeply and let out a long, slow breath before speaking.

"Naruto, Neji told me about you and Hinata-sama….you better not screw this one up…" Sakura counseled as if giving a patient help.

Naruto's mouth dropped a few inches as he grumbled, "I'll kill him, I was going to tell you about it…"

Sakura face got dark and she spoke in a serious tone, "If you screw this up, I will personally murder you myself, it would crush Hinata-sama's dreams…"

"O-okay, don't worry Sakura-chan, I won't screw up…." Naruto assured her.

With that, Sakura walked over to train on a log, passing Sasuke and Tenten. As she went by, she heard Tenten talking to Sasuke, she heard, "Well, I think you could win Hinata-sama over if you tried.." Sakura turned around slowly to face the two.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked wondering if that was really what was said.

"Sasuke-kun likes Hinata-sama.." Tenten informed her as she went back to talking to advising Sasuke.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. It was suddenly torn in two ways. She was in love with Sasuke, and wanted hin to be happy. But Hinata had always wanted to be with Naruto, and it had finally happened. She stood there staring blankly into the face of the Uchiha. Her mouth hung slightly ajar as she was lost for words. Tenten continued to comment on ways to win over Hinata as Sakura's mind slowly comprehended the severity of the problem.

Sakura's eyes slowly began to well up, as a single tear slowly made it's way down her face. Several more followed, and grew into a stream. She turned her head as she felt her face burn with the oncoming sobbing. She ran away holding her hands to her face as tears flowed over her fingers. She ran blindly, not caring where she went as long as it was far away from the Uchiha.

Naruto was talking to the odd sensei and ninja combination when he noticed an upset looking Sakura running in the general direction of the forest. He said goodbye as he ran after Sakura, worried about his teammate. Sakura was already to the end of the grounds, and was much faster than Naruto. He struggled to keep up far enough to know where she was going. Once turning a corner, she had disappeared. Naruto looked around in confusion, hoping for any kind of sign of her direction. After several minutes with no results, he decided to take a direction and continue until he eventually found her. He started off, yelling her name, waiting for a response.

Meanwhile, Sakura ran until her feet were on fire. She collapsed into a heap, still sobbing uncontrollably. She wished she could just run away and stay away from this. She stopped abruptly as she heard some rustling. She estimated it was coming from a bush about 30 feet away. She waited for several minutes in an awkward silence. Nothing else happened, making Sakura persuade herself that through her deliria, she was hearing things. She lay back, staring into the vast sky above her. It was beginning to become dark. She decided to stay in this haven for a couple more minutes before heading home.

Still hiding her face in a pillow back at the Hyuga Manor, Hinata heard something disturb the eerie silence in the hall. She was afraid to enter into anything, but worked up the courage the longer she laid there. She slowly pulled the door open to reveal a shocking scene. Hinata gasped in surprise as she saw her older cousin and protector laying facedown in the carpet. She ran over and knelt by his side. She was not advanced in medical jutsu, but knew the basics and was taught a couple of techniques by Sakura. She focused her chakra in her hand as she touched several places where Neji's chakra points were.

In a dark alley, Naruto's jaw began to feel like it was about to fall off. "Damnit Sakura….." He swore under his breath as he sighed and started to call for her again. He walked several feet before he felt an odd sensation. The earth beneath him began to expand and crack. He quickly jumped aside, to end up with the same result. He looked around for any sign of an attacker, but found nothing. Just as he stepped forward, the rock around him swiftly moved upward in an arc, meeting in the middle making a sphere-like shape. Naruto stopped, shocked by the sudden act.. "What is this?" He asked himself, but was answered by a voice from outside the sphere of earth.

"Ha, fell for Earth manipulation: Ground Entrapment….I guess Konoha nin are not all they are cracked up to be…" mocked an unkown voice.

A second voice answered, "Yeah, he should of known to watch his back…"

Naruto thrashed around furiously, trying to make a crack, find a way out. He felt so dumb."How could I fall for this?" He asked himself."What are doing?" He cried out, waiting for a response while he studied the trap. They had not taken any chances. The wall was about 2 feet thick. He pondered on a plan, as the voice finally answered back.

"We are here for your teammate, Sakura Haruno, she has learned from Tsunade, therefore has valuable information on her techniques…" it explained.

"Sakura-chan would never tell you anything!" Naruto cried in rebellion.

"We planned for that, but we have ways of making people talk…" the other voice stated calmly.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Oh…..nothing…really nothing of your concern…" the first voice egged on the anger of this all-to-easy-to-catch ninja.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted, angriness overwhelming him.

"Oh, do not worry, you will not be going anywhere soon…" laughed the second voice.

Naruto's insides were churning as his anger welled up to a new level. He soon felt the Kyuubi tapping into his mind. He knew it was coming. He felt himself change, as chakra overflowed through his body. Chakra engulfed him. Two streams of chakra flew backwards, creating two tails. He fought for a few seconds for his mind, then with amazing speed, he lunged at the wall, tearing at it with his now overgrown fingernails. He ripped at the earth, slowly crumbling it. With a sudden movement, he created multiple shadow clones, and rammed the wall. A large hole opened up to a dark and now dusty night. He looked around ferociously for the two kidnappers. He found them sprinting into a field, where with his newfound sight, he noticed the silhouette of Sakura laying in the grass.

Naruto called out, but realizing it was useless, went into action. Faster than the eye can register, A fox-like Naruto appeared in the path between Sakura and the two ninja. He noticed they were from the same village. They were rock-nin assassins. The first looked to be the one who had trapped him, leaner, and rougher looking than the second. The second was not much older than himself, 17 or 18. The two now stopped in midstride. They slid into battle positions. Naruto clashed his teeth together He lunged forward, but dove to one side as a chain lashed out at him.

"I guess you have figured out my ability…." He said with a smug.

"You are able to manipulate chains…" Naruto said in shock.

"You are correct in saying that, but I can also manipulate shuriken….my name is Kusari Soujuu, and my subordinate's name is Ganseki Soujuu, we are brothers…" Explained the second person.

Naruto, determined to protect Sakura, stood back up, facing the two. He lunged for the other, but was forced to dodge again as a shuriken appeared from the air above him. He jumped up, infuriated. He sprinted toward Kusari, anticipating the attack to come. Just as he planned it, a shuriken flew at him. He moved at an amazing speed before the ninja even noticed, Naruto was behind him. Naruto yelled a kind of howl as he tore the chain manipulator's back to pieces.

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he noticed the torn log that was supposed to be Kusari. Naruto immediately felt the pain. His back stung in awful pain as a shuriken imbedded itself into his back. He knelt down as a low growl came from his stomach as he slowly raised it to a deafening roar. He made a sudden jerk and the shuriken flew out of his back. He sprinted forward at the younger brother, clawing the air violently. He performed shadow clone jutsu a couple feet back, creating several shadow clones. He lunged for Ganseki. As he was in the air about swipe for his face, a chain came through Ganseki's stomach as the clone poofed into non-existence. It caught Naruto in the stomach, sending him flying in a doubled-over position through the air. He finally hit the ground 10 feet later and came to a halt.

He laid there for several moments, unable to move. Kusari walked over and stomped into Naruto, making him cough up several times. He could taste his own blood as he coughed up violently. Kusari stomped into him again. This time he felt nothing happen. He felt a strong pressure in his foot. He looked down to see Naruto slowly pushing his foot upwards.

"I-i-impossible!" he exclaimed in complete awe. How was this kid able to do this?

"I told you that you will not harm Sakura-chan….and I keep my word….that is my ninja way…" Naruto said as he slowly dragged himself up. He looked up at the two ninja standing there, having complete and pure hatred for them. He yelled, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" as a large amount of clones surrounded the two. A group jumped into the air for an attack. Kusari easily cleared them with one sweep of his chain. One group after another attacked, but was easily defeated by the whirling chain. Kusari continued this motion until there were no more clones. All that was left was……nothing.

He turned around in time to see two glowing Narutos coming at him with a blue spinning ball of chakra. "Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as his hand plunged into the chain manipulator's stomach. The younger brother was sent flying into his brother. The two flew about 50 feet before smashing through two trees. Naruto was positive to their condition. There was no way they would be getting up any time soon. Naruto ran over to a scared-looking Sakura who had by now noticed the battle going on a little off.

"NARUTO! Arigotou…." She thanked in embarrassment. She stood there waiting for a response from a panting Naruto.

Naruto stood there for several seconds, wore from the battle. The pain in his back and stomach kept him arched as he held his gut. He knew the pain would subside, he would be okay. "You can thank me by telling me what earlier was all about…" he got out before he collapsed to his knees, the pain in his stomach was still there. He looked up expectantly at Sakura, his eyes searching hers for anything that would explain.

"You always were persistent Naruto….okay, you will not like it though.." Sakura finally kneeled down next to Naruto as she started to heal his wounds. "I am happy for you and Hinata, but I love Sasuke and he also has a crush on her….I am upset because I now know it will never work between me and Sasuke, but I do not want him to be hurting, but I do not want to hurt you or Hinata earlier….I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO!" She ended sobbing and embracing Naruto. Naruto hugged her awkwardly and patted her gently while trying his best to comfort her.

"Let's go back…" Naruto said as he stood up and ended the embrace. He instantaneously fell back to his knees, his stomach stingning with pain.

"We need to get you to the hospital…" Sakura stated, knowing her healing abilities were still way lower than those of Tsunade-sama's……" Sakura helped Naruto up as he leaned on her, and they slowly walked in that direction.

Hinata sat in her room at the Hyuga manor, her imagination and fears making her stay glued to the same spot on her bed. Her face grew continually paler as she thought of the possibilities. She drew up all the courage she had and opened the door slowly, cautious of any danger outside the safety of her room. She grimaced as she noticed a body on the floor in the middle of the hall. She slowly walked over and barely held back the vomit as she recognized the body of her older cousin. She slowly jogged over to her cousin and knelt by him, drawing as much chakra to her hands as she could muster. She grimaced as she pressed green chakra-filled palms to his chest. She was not very good at this, but she knew the basics from Tsunade-sama.

"That will be you fate if you choose to defy me…" stated a cold and proud voice behind her. She turned around to confirm her suspicions. Her eyes welled up as she slowly stood up.

"W-wh-why Otou-sama? W-why did you do this?" She stammered as she felt her eyes sting with the oncoming tears. She fought them back, afraid to reveal her emotions to her father.

"He questioned me….we can not have that now can we?" The clan leader questioned his frail daughter, pushing her to the edge of her limits.

Hinata felt so many emotions well inside her stomach she thought she would vomit. Madness took over as she thought of her cousin and what he had done for her. She turned around to face the wall opposite her father, as she activated her Byakugan. She gathered chakra in her hands again. More than normal whirled around the enraged Hyuga's hands. Her father had gone far enough. She turned and ran towards her father. She struck at his heart. She was met by an overpowering punch to her stomach. She doubled over and faded off right as she heard, "Why did you try to protect him, lower class? There is no need…"

Finally reaching the hospital after several falls, Sakura led Naruto to the desk, and watched as a nurse took him to a room. She followed and noticed Tsunade-sama in the hall. Tsunade turned to notice Naruto being led by a nurse.

"What happened? How were you wounded so badly?" Tsunade asked as she examined Naruto in his bed. Naruto recounted the event, and Tsunade listened attentively. "Shizune, go check it out. This could turn into something larger…" Tsunade told her assistant.

"Hai!" Shizune answered as she left the room.

"You are lucky Naruto found you in time Sakura, you should be thankful.." Tsunade said to a now blushing Sakura.

"No, it was no big deal…can I talk to Sakura alone?" Naruto answered.

Sakura left the room to gather everything that had happened in the last 2 hours while Tsunade and Naruto argued over his condition. She waited several minutes before Tsunade exited, traces of frustration still on her face. As she walked by, she murmured, "He wants to see you.." Sakura entered the room, slightly timid. She walked over to the bedside and sat down, waiting for Naruto to say something.

"So Sakura-chan, hwo are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"Like crap…I am sorry for being like that earlier…" She answered, embarrassed at her actions earlier.

"It is alright, you are great person, and you are kind…" Naruto comforted her.

Sakura smiled at his effort, and bent down to hug him. They stayed like that for several moments. They looked at each other, and before either of them knew it, they leaned in and were kissing. After a few moments Sakura pulled away and ran out of the room holding her head. Naruto stared at the ceiling in disbelief. How could this happen? Was it possible to love two people? What was he going to do?

Neji woke up in the hallway. He slowly surveyed the scene around him. The memories of the event that happened hit him in an instant, reminding him of the pain. He cringed as he painfully sat up. He looked into the room of the person who had just done this to him top notice no one in there. He struggled with his body to finally get up. He walked over to Hinata's room and gently knocked on the door, hoping and praying for a response. He waited for something, anything, but heard nothing. He slowly inched the door open to an empty bedroom. _Crap, Where did he take her?_ He thought top himself. He had to find them….fast.

Hiashi walked with a slight limp due to his stomach with the heiress slung over his shoulder. There were no surroundings. She would pay for her disrespect to the clan and him. She was a disgrace, and it had succumbed to this. _There is nothing more I can do, this is it._

_**A/N: YAY! It is finally done! Anyway, thanks for your patience during my time of crisis! The next chapter will be out soon! This time I swear! What will Neji do? What will Naruto do next? How will Sakura and him cope with the situation on hand? Where is Hiashi going with Hinata? What will happen to her? Read the next chapter to find out! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!**_


End file.
